In His Shoes
by EurekAlert
Summary: what would have happened had Annabeth gone missing instead of Percy? Currently a one-shot, but if response is positive, may be a multi chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Percy woke up with a feeling of foreboding in his chest. He didn't know why, not did he pay any special attention to it. He _was_ a demigod after all, things that that came with the territory. Besides, it couldn't be Kronos, because that was dealt with. It couldn't be Zeus or one of the Olympians, as they had been backing off in the wake of the war. It also could not be something with his father, as he had just spoke to him the night before (Poseidon had told Percy that Zeus was putting everyone on lock down, so he would speak to him when he could).

Ignoring it, Percy had gone about his day as he usually would. He had breakfast, started training, and had Greek lessons with Annabeth. By that evening, it was so far off of his mind, he couldn't recall that feeling if he tried. That is, until the next morning.

It started out just like the other one. in hindsight, Percy would always feel there should of been _something_ off about that day (the feeling of that morning was, and still is, forgotten) but there wasn't. So, he got up, had breakfast, and that's when he began to notice. others noticed too. He ignored it a first (that seemed to be a habit of his) but could not ignore it anymore when Chiron came up to him.

"Percy, we need to talk." He said, a slight shake in his voice. Percy thought it was from _fear_ but that can't be right, he's Chiron! Why would he be afraid?

"What about?" Was Percy's reply. The knot that had been slowly knitting itself in his stomach tightened.

"Why don't you come to the Big House so we can discuss it." Chiron phrased it like a request, but percy knew better. They headed up to the Big House and Chiron gestured for Percy to sit. He didn't.

"What the Hades is going on?" Percy asked, barely containing a growl.

"Well, you see Percy…" Chiron started, "It appears that Annabeth is…"

"Is what?" Percy asked, dread filling him.

"Well, she's missing, Percy." Percy had been through a lot, up to that point. titans, monsters, _school_, and at that very moment he understood what people meant. The wind picked up in the room. Rain started to pour from the sky, despite the boundaries. And as for Perseus Jackson, well, he saw _red._

**A/N- So, I saw this idea, and I thought I'd give it a shot. let me know if I should keep it up or not. next chapters will be longer, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"She's what?" Percy asked, deadly calm. The storm brewing outside revealed his true emotions.

"We can't find her, no one has seen her since last night. When her cabin mates woke up, she wasn't there. It's not like her to just disappear like that, and all her stuff was still there. She's not here." Chiron said, his voice was calm, like he was trying to calm Percy through it.

"Let's go then." Percy told him, walking out the door.

"Go where, Percy?"

"To find her, what else?" Percy walked over toward the Athena cabin. "We'll start where she was last seen, and go from there." The rain was coming down harder now, but Percy wasn't getting wet. His face was still calm when he knocked on the door, but his eyes showed how angry, how scared he was. Angry at the Fates for taking Annabeth from him, scared for her because he had no idea where she was.

When one of her cabin mates opened the door, Percy just walked in. A boy who's name Percy couldn't bother to remember at that particular moment in time pointed to Annabeth's bed. Which she was definitely in last night, Percy thought. The sheets had wrinkled, as if the sheets were just thrown in to an approximate location, not at all like Annabeth would have left them. Which meant that she didn't leave of her own will. The storm outside grew worse, the wind picked up so much so that it was pushing on tree branches, almost to the point of breaking.

Percy Jackson has faced monsters, gods, Kronos for Hades' sake. Yet, with all the threats, all the attacks, all the struggles, nothing had enraged him as much as the thought that someone dared to take Annabeth. _His_ Annabeth. And when he found them, when he got her back, not even the Earth herself could save them from his wrath. For now, though, he needed to focus on finding her. And so he looked. Percy had looked around Manhattan for two whole days before it struck him. The gods. If anyone could do this, _would_ do this, it was one of them.

Percy walked up to the reception desk of the Empire State Building. "I need to see the gods." He told the man at the desk.

"Sorry, they're not seeing anyone right now." He replied, not looking up from a magazine he was reading. wind began to pick up in the room.

"Let me up. Now." Percy told the man. There was a certain gleam in his eye, one that the man must have seen because his eyes got wide and he handed Percy the key card.

"Th-they aren't going to l-let you in." the man stuttered. Percy smirked at him and it sent shivers down the man's spine.

"No need to worry about that." Percy headed toward the elevator, pressing the button for the 600th floor. When the doors opened, he found himself faced with a wall where the doors to Olympus used to be. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Who is it? What do you want?" A voice called from within.

"Percy Jackson. I need to speak to the gods." Percy called back.

"Sorry, no visitors right now come back later." The voice told him. Percy glared at the door. Suddenly, the building below began to shake. A wall of water collected itself behind him. Then, with a thrust of his arms toward the door, Percy pushed the wall into the door. It shook on it's hinges. He brought his hand back, the water following his motions, and thrust it forward again. This time, the door gave under the pressure. Percy walked through and down to the council room. The gods stared at him, some in awe, a few in fear.

"Where is she?" Percy asked, his voice still alarmingly calm, his eyes red from lack of sleep (How could he _possibly _sleep? Annabeth is _missing_!).

"Percy, son," Poseidon started, "we don't know where she is. that's what we were just talking about."

"You're lying. Well, one of you is lying. All I want is to know where she is." Percy told the room. Down below, in the city itself, the storm blew with a renewed ferocity. Yet, Percy's voice remained steady.

"How Dare you?" Here spoke up. "If we knew where the brat was, we'd tell you you just to get rid of that ridiculous storm. However, we do n-" Percy cut her off.

"It was you." He said. Some of the anger, the fear he had been feeling seeped into his voice. "You took her."

"Well, I mean, I wasn't-" Hera stuttered, startled at the emotion in Percy's voice.

"I want her back. Now."

"I can't do that." Hera told him, finally regaining some composure. "She has an important role to play in the upcoming war-"

"I don't care!" Percy shouted. "I do not care! Until i get her back, you will get no help from me." He left Olympus, leaving the gods shocked, slightly unsure of what had happened. Poseidon looked at the other gods. "Well, shit."

**AN- Thoughts? Sorry it took so long, I've had a busy week! So, thanks for reading. Until next time!**


End file.
